


For Jonghyun

by clickmeharderdaddy



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickmeharderdaddy/pseuds/clickmeharderdaddy
Summary: I can't believe it's already been one year. It sounds weird but, this whole thing still feels like a terrible nightmare, even though i know it's real. Rest in Peace Jonghyun. You did well.





	For Jonghyun

You are gone   
You are not forgotten.  
I’ve always appreciated you,  
But i didn’t know then.  
That you were hurting,   
and weren’t okay  
And that you had to go through that everyday.  
I’m sorry that we couldn’t help you;  
that they pushed you so far.  
Because now when we see you,  
What we see is a star.  
We will remember you for what what you accomplished,  
For everything you would do.  
For even helping us,  
When we couldn’t help you.  
You deserved better angel,  
It is indeed true.  
So in return for remembering us,  
We will continue to remember you.  
Rest in peace Kim Jonghyun  
(4/8/90-12/18/17)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's already been one year. It sounds weird but, this whole thing still feels like a terrible nightmare, even though i know it's real. Rest in Peace Jonghyun. You did well.


End file.
